Guitar Fun
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: A solo from our loved Zackary Mooneyham leaves Freddy Jones going paritally insane. 'What’s he... Oh... That’s kinda... erotic.'[FreddyZack]


**Title: **Guitar Fun  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Movie - School of Rock - FreddyZack

**Summary: **A solo from our loved Zackary Mooneyham leaves Freddy Jones going paritally insane. "What's he... Oh... That's kinda... erotic."

**Author's Note: **I felt like writing another SoR slash fanfiction. I dunno, I'm just strange like that, and it's quite entertaining. I don't really know where this came from, well, actually, I do. Y'know all those lollipop or popsicle fanfics? Like, the ones that make one guy "uncomfortable" when they see the other guy licking it and whatnot? Well, I wanted to do a gag like that, except more...personally. Mainly, I was playing Guitar Hero II and it all fit into place. So, enjoy, meh lovelies!

**. s t a r t .**

"Next, a rocking, knock-my-pants-off keyboard solo from our own Lawrence," Dewey said in an exhausted breath into the microphone. It was just another practice with the band at the two-story building. It was nearing seven o'clock when they would go home.

A few years had passed uneventfully, really. Everyone in the band had, luckily enough, stayed in the band and although not everyone attended practice daily, when they did the practice would always go late with an ending similar to this. It was their way of winding time and rocking out with the whole gang, because that wasn't always a possibility.

Each member of the School of Rock band had changed both in appearance and in attitude. Unlike how they were in sixth grade when the band first started, their had – more or less – matured into the tenth graders they were.

"Wowzah, that really did knock my pants off," Dewey said in that breathy voice as the microphone was pressed firmly against his lips. "How about a heart-wrenching solo from Freddy Jones," he continued. Hearing this, the fifteen year old Freddy slammed the tips of his sticks rhythmically against the drum-tops. Screwing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip and running his tongue across the inwardly thrust muscle, he lost himself solely in the music.

Eventually, he found himself hauled to a stop as Dewey's voice breathed through the mic, "Ah!" he exclaimed passionately, clutching at where his heart would be, "I think that solo has officially wrenched my heart." The statement, however strange it may be, Freddy smiled in a cocky fashion. Next, he saw Dewey's finger point to the guitarist angled at the side, giving Freddy a view of the boy's guitar face, "Zackary Mooneyham, can you quench my thirst for rock with your own guitar solo?!"

Without a word or even a single glance, the dark-haired boy's fingers were wrapped around the guitar neck firmly. His fingers pressed into the frets in a languidly movement, his other hand holding a pic and strumming the strings. Freddy watched, captivated, as he absently worked his drum set, eyes attached to the guitarist.

Zack's hand slid down the neck suddenly, strumming a sequence of complicated notes before quickly sliding back up and stroking lower notes. This action cause Freddy's attention to be caught more by the magical fingers curled around the neck as it moved up and down, pressing sections of the strings down to the frets. Inhaling a sharp breath, he watched the boy's actions as he felt his eyes unable to look away.

"What's he... Oh," Freddy thought, his breath hitched involuntarily as he sensed an audible moan threaten to escape his lips. "That's kinda...erotic," he continued to think, his drumming on auto-pilot as his entire person was indulged in Zack's sensual movements.

Talented fingers skimmed over the strings, moving up and down passionately. Freddy's tongue whipped out to run across his suddenly dry lips as he felt enthralled by Zack. His tongue slowly moved to run across the inside of his lips, before he suddenly bit his bottom lip, feeling the inevitable sound crawling up his throat, he tried to disguise his moan in the thick sound of music.

"Thank you, thank you," Dewey appreciated, "I'm no longer thirsty. Whew! But, I am beat, so let's take a break." He said, exhaustion clearly laced in his voice.

Sighing apprehensively, Freddy _finally_ found himself able to take his eyes off of the guitarist's magic fingers. Looking down at the tightening of his pants, the drummer felt rather embarrassed at the visible bulge. "Well," he spoke to himself, "This is gonna be a problem."

**. e n d .**

**Author's Note: **Omigawrsh! I can't believe I just wrote that! Omigawrsh! Omigawrsh! Anyways, was that absolutely horrible, or wasn't it? You know what that means! Review?


End file.
